The effects of nutritional myo-inositol deficiency on myo-inositol metabolism in fatal, neonatal, lactating, and adult rats will be studied as an extension of an ongoing project in this laboratory. The biosynthesis of 6-beta-galactinol, a new disaccharide discovered in rat mammary gland and milk, will be further investigated. This galactoside of myo-inositol is a product of the transfer of galactose from lactose to myo-inositol and is catalyzed by beta-galactosidase. Structural studies of brain tubulin in the presence of myo-inositol will be carried out. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Burton, L.E., and Wells, W.W. (1976) Myo-Inostol Metabolism During Lactation and Development in Rats Fed a Myo-Inositol Deficient Diet. Fed. Proc. (Abstract). Wagner, R.W., Nickerson, J.A., and Wells, W.W. (1976) Correlation Between Polymerized Tubulin and Myo-Inositol Concentration in the Developing Chick Brain. Am. Soc. Biol. Chem. Meeting (Abstract).